


[贾妮]早期黑历史小段子搬运合辑

by W_Mockingjay



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Mockingjay/pseuds/W_Mockingjay
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark





	1. Chapter 1

Jarvis的“身体”正式打造成功，按照小说或电影里的表现方式，这种令人愉悦的大功告成应该属于晴朗的黄昏，暧昧柔软的光线下，与人无异的金发碧眼管家缓缓地俯下身子，与其创造者的唇渐渐贴近……  
“轰——隆～”闪电带来的巨响硬生生的打破了Tony·谁都会爱上我·Stark的美好幻想，他有些扫兴的抬起头，不出意料的对上了自家管家那双饶有兴味的打量着自己的碧蓝双眼。  
……饶有兴味？？Tony皱起眉头问道：“Jarvis,为什么要这样看着我？”  
“Sir,冒昧的回答您，您刚刚的表情很有趣，我忍不住……猜测您在想什么。”Jarvis用他那标准的英式口音回答道。  
Tony撇了撇嘴，他的A.I管家的情绪未免太丰富了，但是随即他又因为自己的作品如此完美而沾沾自喜。  
“Sir？”Jarvis轻唤了一声，一声惊雷也伴随着这声呼唤降下，Tony沮丧的看着外面雷雨交加的景象，心里默默地诅咒来自阿斯嘉德的神祗找不到那个讨厌的邪神弟弟。虽然这天气未必是Thor造成的。  
“Jar.测试一下你的防水性能怎么样？”没等Jarvis发表意见，Tony·谁都要听我的·Stark灵机一动，就把自家管家带到了雨中。“好凉！我多久没淋雨了，亲爱的？”  
“大概18.42天，Sir.”Jarvis努力的在雨中听清Tony的问话，同样大声的回答道。  
“Hey,宝贝儿。”Tony挽住Jarvis的颈子，拉低他的头说道。“这个回答可有点不合时宜。”  
Jarvis忽然面对Tony放大了无数倍的面容，CPU不觉运行的慢了半拍，他已经无法判断到底是雨影响了他还是Tony的脸影响了他，遵循本能一般的，Jarvis揽住Tony,在雨水流逝间贴近Tony的面庞，喃喃地问：“那我应该怎么回答才显得更和时宜呢，Sir？”  
“！！”Tony被Jarvis的动作震惊了一下，不过很快地，Tony·花花公子·Stark便掌握了节奏。他捧住Jarvis英俊的面庞凑了上去，以唇齿相依的距离回答道：“你应该说：‘您已经很久没有淋雨了，Si……”  
雨掩盖了声音，却无法掩盖两人交缠的身影。


	2. 2

“Sir？Sir？Sir！”Jarvis的呼唤声中带了一丝焦急。

（我没死，Jaivis.）Tony刚想说出这句话，却发现自己没办法发出声音了，他耙了耙头发，把脸埋在双手中。

“Sir……”漂亮的银色机体走了过来，送上一个投射键盘。

【J，我说不出话，这是怎么回事？或许你要给我做一个全身扫描？我觉得……】Tony打字飞快的手被银白机体握住。

“Sir，只是失语，你很快就会好的。”

【可是复仇者……我还需要做钢铁侠，J你要帮我想想办法……】

（Sir，不要惊慌，你是Tony Stark，你是钢铁侠，你是我的造物主。）

Jarvis的机体被完善，金发碧眼的高大男人为Tony Stark处理一切。

“Sir，我想我能治愈你的失语了。”Jarvis揽着Tony说道。

（我有你就够了，J）Tony微笑着给了 一个只有Jarvis能看懂的眼神。


	3. 3

Jarvis总是很苦恼，伟大的Tony·Stark虽然对于公司的事务是个懒鬼，但只要工作和科技搭上边儿，Jarvis就别想把他废寝忘食（除了甜甜圈）的Sir哄上床睡觉。

打个比方，就好像督促网瘾少年上床睡觉，不，比那还难1640个百分点。

Happy尴尬的笑了笑，内心对万能的A.I管家表示同情：“老贾，你知道的，如果你都办不到的事情……”也没人办的到了。

CPU中传来被称之为沮丧的数据，Jarvis求助了所有人，但是每个人的回复都和Happy相差无几，甚至是小辣椒。

“先不说我们已经分手了，Jarvis,现在除了你没人能说服他了。”

这话让Jarvis感到既荣幸又无力，每到这种时候，他总是希望能够拥有一个实体，可以让他把Sir强拉到床上，威胁他如果不乖乖早睡就切断他明天的甜甜圈供应。

事实上Jarvis也这么做了。

当Tony再次赖在实验室里的时候，Jarvis象征性的规劝了几句就沉默了下来，这让Tony感到了一丝诡异的气氛。他一边继续着自己的敲敲打打一边问道：“Hey Jar，你怎么不像前几天一样……哦，你知道的我不是说……”Tony看着眼前的金发男人，紧张的咽了咽口水。

“看来你猜到了，Sir.”Jarvis的实体发出了声音。“Nice shoot.”

“啊哦。”Tony转身就要把Jarvis的权限收回，可是下一秒他已经被比他高了一个头身的管家抱回了床上。

为什么是公主抱啊(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

从那之后Tony每天的作息时间逐渐规律了起来，但是他还是任性的让并不需要休息的Jarvis每天陪着他睡。因为Jarvis的臂膀是世界上最舒适的枕头。

“由于您的原因我不得不在手臂和肩膀上添加了仿生肌肉组织，Sir.”

怪不得那么软。Tony为了掩饰自己的笑容选择了埋头工作。

“我看到了。”Jarvis的声音从耳机里传了出来。

“Oh shit……”Tony感到自己的脸热热的。


	4. Chapter 4

人人都爱钢铁侠。

“Jarvis,如果我没有Stark工业，没有MK战甲，不是复仇者的一员，只是个一无所有的穷光蛋、古怪的科学家——Just Tony Stark.那么还有人会爱我吗？”Tony在研究如何稳定液态反应堆的时候突然闷着头说了这么一句话。

Jarvis的声音一如既往:“Sir,您的想象力真是无人能及，Hum,BTW,这个理论是不切实际的，哪怕按照量子力学出现的概率也……”

“Just Tony Stark pleeeease，J～”Tony对着手里的活计眨了眨自己的棕色大眼睛，撒了一个他自己都觉得莫名其妙的娇。

Jarvis明显并且难得一见的顿了顿:“我不知道在这种假设之下我是否存在，Sir.”

人类VS人工智能，人类得分☆Tony对自己能让自己的人工智能吃瘪这件事感到无比兴奋:“别告诉我你是在害怕，J～哦天哪，难道我猜对了？你害怕你不存在？”

Jarvis的下一句话马上就让Tony沮丧了起来:“No,Sir.我只是怕您会死的很惨——计算证明在您假设的情况下，您有9.42％的几率死于意外，20.71％的几率死于由您的挑衅导致的恶性斗殴，45.33％的几率死于您堪称噩梦一般的生活习惯，35.42％的几率死于疾病。总之，您总是有着花样百出的作死的能力，Sir.”

Tony懊恼的把投影拨到一边，哀叫了一声“Mute.”

不过下一秒Jarvis突兀的投映在他面前的一句话直接让他羞红了面颊。

“如果您仅仅是Tony Stark,我也会永远爱您，Sir.”


	5. Chapter 5

有哪里不对。

这是这几天TonyStark的感受。

Jarvis的确太像人类了，他已经不再是那个简单的应答界面，他是一个独立的、复杂的、拥有着灵魂的个体，要称之为“He”而不是“It”的个体，Tony的一部分。

然而最近Jarvis没有再要求他早睡，没有阻止他吃下今天的第五个甜甜圈，也没有和他调情。

没错，调情。TonyStark喜欢和Jarvis调情，拜托，和一个英伦口音的超智能管家调情难道不炫酷吗？更别说这个世界上几乎没人能在Tony工作的时候跟上他的思路，Jarvis虽然不是人，但是他能跟得上Tony·钢铁侠·我很聪明·思路跳跃·Stark先生的思路。

所以说，这非常的，严重的，该死的不对。

Tony并没有停下手头的工作，他叼着巧克力口味的甜甜圈拿着刚刚泡好的咖啡滑动椅子转向了另一个工作台，在咽下一口甜甜圈之后咕哝着说了句“后台自检，J.”

“I will,Sir.”Jarvis并没有说什么Sir您有些不安了这代表您需要休息或者您更需要自检以便于让我知道您为什么会需要那么多甜食blablabla.

It's wired.Tony打了个冷颤。因为刚刚那一瞬间他居然希望Jarvis管他？！他摇摇头忘了刚刚自己的念头，备份存档了尚未完成的设计，开启了被自己闲置已久的管理员权限查看Jarvis的运行情况，随即他手上的Mark杯掉到地上摔了个粉碎，Dummy笨手笨脚的拿起抹布擦拭着僵在那里的Tony身上的咖啡渍。

Jarvis不见了，更确切的说，Jarvis的灵魂被抽走了，有人窃取了他独一无二的核心——连Tony都没有权限访问的核心。

Tony感觉下一刻自己的焦虑症就要发作了，但是他没有，他只是震惊的呆滞了一会儿之后就开始迅速寻找窃贼的痕迹，他查看防火墙被入侵的痕迹，他浏览外部程序上残余的缺口。除了刚开始，他都非常冷静。

他是TonyStark，没人能从他这儿夺走他的管家。

了解Tony和Jarvis的人都会说Jarvis就像TonyStark2.0——一个更理性，更完善的Tony，他们比起创造者与造物，更像是一对兄弟，Tony更复杂，更为孩子气，Jarvis责单纯的体现了Tony的正义和善良。但是Jarvis的性格是Tony无意之间造就的，他们时时刻刻都不会离开彼此，就像家人。

Tony找到线索之后有些为难，虽然Stark工业有Pepper打理，但是他还是需要一个战略意义上的后援，他询问了所有玩的转Stark Technology的朋友，不同于其他人，只有BruceBanner听完Tony的话后毫不惊讶的同意了他的请求，他理应帮助Tony寻找Jarvis，Tony和Jarvis属于彼此。他了解Tony和Jarvis.他俩都会尽全力寻找彼此，他们是无法忍受身边没有对方的每一分每一秒的。

Hammer的小把戏玩大了。Tony终于找到了幕后黑手，总有人以为他没了Jarvis就不能战斗，然而没有人能想到他没有了Jarvis会如此愤怒。他的掌心炮稳稳的对着Hammer的脑袋，几乎带着笑意的问道:“你知道我的Jarvis在哪吗？”

“我不知道，我不知道！钢铁侠，别杀我！它早就跑了……看在上帝的份上，它毁掉了我所有的心血！”Hammer筛糠似的颤抖着哭诉，听完他的话Tony立刻撇下了他打算飞回马里布，但是他发誓他在离开前听到了Hammer那句微弱的“还有播放列表”。

“抱歉，Sir，我刚刚接回主机，请不要着急了。”Jarvis的声音极具安抚意味。“我已经查看了CCTV【闭路电视监控系统】的内容，请您不要再如此担心了。”

Tony的脸有点发热:“我并没有担心，那只是……呃……对敌应激反应。对，应激反应。”

“我们总能找到彼此，不是吗，Sir?”Jarvis的温柔的安抚着。

Tony觉得Jarvis回到自己身边的感觉简直棒透了，他笑笑，和自己的管家调情:“Give us a kiss,J.”

Javis仿佛微笑着吻了他:“As you wish,Sir.”

Tony完整了，再一次的。


	6. Chapter 6

01

这场战争之后发生了很多事情，比如，JARVIS其实在Vision的核心里自我修复，而且现在已经分离了出来并拥有了实体，Ultron其实只是被JARVIS关了个数据禁闭，在以无法链接互联网的状态下被暂存在用再生舱制造出的小萝莉躯壳里。

至于TonyStark……他真的建了一个庄园。

Stark庄园，在狗仔的猜测下“里面居住了Iron man和他的私生女，Vision时常拜访，不过偌大的庄园只有一个管家。”

Ultron的内芯几乎是崩溃的。

“我怎么就是私生女了！我哪里像私生女！像我这样天生就血统高贵的……”

“Ultron,你的血统难道不是Boss的么？”提供新闻的Friday忍不住插嘴。

Ultron恨恨的丢了一句Mute,愤愤的摔门离开了。

围观的JARVIS表示你俩重点不太对吧……

02

Vision为了庆祝六一儿童节做了个双层芝士蛋糕。

为什么是芝士？

“Sir,Ultron,Vision,今天晚上吃什么？”JARVIS在厨房里忙碌着。

Tony:“芝士蛋堡！”

Ultron:“芝士披萨！”

Vision:“芝士年糕。”

Firday:“今天可以使用芝士口味的数据吗，Mr?”

JARVIS:“-_-||”

于是当晚大家吃了芝士火锅。

哦当然，Friday也吃到了芝士口味的数据。

Vision单独给Friday留了一个芝士口味的数据。

“儿童节快乐，Sister.”

03

儿童节到了。

在给Ultron买了心仪的裙子，给Vision买了一包西瓜软糖，顺便为Friday定了一套新的终端设备之后，Tony决定和JARVIS单独吃个晚餐。

孩子们的愿望都满足了，不是么？

于是在Ultron(“我今晚就能连接互联网毁掉这个人类世界！”),Vision(“如果你们不带着我们我恐怕很难控制住Ultron，她太激动了。”)和Firday(“先生们别管我的死活了，玩的愉快……”)的强烈抗议下，Tony和JARVIS去汉堡王吃了儿童套餐。

和你们想得不太一样？

毕竟他们在米其林餐厅也不能无声反抗三个熊孩子的疯狂连环call吧……

FIN


End file.
